breaking the ice
by ImJonno
Summary: CoD mw2 cliffhanger


McTavish was smoking, perched on the edge of an icy cliff. He flicked his cigarette away over the edge and slowly turned round to face Roach. "Okay Roach, let's go." He shouted in his broad Scottish accent as a jet fighter shot over there heads. The two of them started to move slowly and carefully along the small ice ledge. "Wait here Roach, spot me and wait for my go." Then McTavish swung an ice pick up and started to climb the sheer cliff. "OK Roach, the ice is good, come on." Then Roach shuffled across pulled out his ice picks and started to climb. The pair climbed up to the next ledge, a bigger one this time. It was shrouded in fog at the top now, the start of a storm in the icy conditions. "I'll see you on the other side soldier, good luck." With that McTavish ran along the ledge and jumped off the edge. Roach then followed but he hadn't jumped hard enough and he fell short starting to slip downwards on the ice. He swung an ice pick up and stabbed it into the ice holding on for his life. The ice pick started to break the ice now and it was coming loose. Roach was about to let go and give up when McTavish grabbed his hand. "You ready? 3, 2, 1. now swing the ice pack in." McTavish swung Roach up where Roach swung his ice pick into the ice. "Come on Roach, up to that ledge hurry." Yet again the two had to climb up to another ledge. "Well done Roach, now drop those picks and get out your gun." McTavish pulled out his Nerf deploy CS 6 with thermal scope as Roach dropped his ice picks, and then pulled out a Nerf Recon CS 6. "OK in we go Roach."

McTavish walked forward quite slowly crouching, Roach doing the same just behind. Then they came up to a pair of guards "OK Roach I'll take the one on the left you take the one on the right, 3, 2, 1." the pair took their shots. "Nice shot, nice shot Roach, keep moving." They started to walk again hoping not to have to take more shots. Eventually they made it down into the airbase McTavish stepped forward to try and analyse the area through the storm. "OK Roach I'll cover the area using the thermal scope, you head to the fuelling base, plant the c4, I'll command you over the radio on what to do next." Roach started to head left down the slope, and walked out to crouch behind a land rover, carefully he moved out and took a shot to clear his path. "He's mine," Roach turned round to see a guard collapse and then he looked to the cliff. "not bad, ey, now get moving." For a moment McTavish sounded pleased with himself, but he was quickly back to his usual sternness. Roach started to move again this time he walked a couple of meters and turned left behind a wooden platform. He kept his head down and slowly moved past the platform to hide behind a bin. "Truck coming your way, truck, truck, get down." Roach stayed low and let the truck glide past, then he looked round the front of the bin where 2 guards were waiting. He stayed low steadying his Recon CS 6.

"Nice shot Roach, nice shot." McTavish said "hold up, the trucks coming back stay down, hold your position. Roach lay down and carefully watched the truck pass, blissfully unaware of his presence. "Go, go, get to the fuelling station, move." McTavish was encouraging Roach to run to the fuelling station but at first he only walked. McTavish shouted again, "move, 20 plus foot mobiles, move." Roach ran across the runway and then dived behind a fuel tanker, making sure the foot mobiles couldn't see him. He turned around and placed a c4, "Nice work Roach, I've worked out where the ACS module and the satellite are. Far hangar, meet you round the back. I'm Oscar-Mike, good luck. Out." Roach crawled across past the edge of the tanker to check his path was clear. What he saw was a harrier jump jet with two guards talking.

"Balls" he thought to himself. Roach yet again had his path blocked, and this time he could see the hangar he had to get to. He was stood under a jump jet, looking straight upon 3 soldiers, 2 land rovers and 5 concrete blocks. He studied the area noticing there was no-one else around and thought, "time to make things toasty," Roach thought to himself, throwing 2 Semtex 1 at each land rover.

"What the hell was that?" McTavish asked Roach, "oh well, we've got to hurry now come on." He opened the door to the hangar and led in. Half way down the corridor a guard turned the corner and walked in front of the lockers. McTavish sprinted the rest of the corridor and speared the guard against the lockers. As the guard dropped to the floor McTavish stabbed his combat knife into the guards neck. The pair moved into the main room. "OK Roach, you move upstairs and find the ACS I'll stay down here and check the satellite." McTavish said crouching behind the satellite Roach walked upstairs and picked the ACS up off the table. Suddenly he heard a loud, russian voice over a megaphone, "This is Major Petrov, your Conrad has been captured. Come out with your hands up."

Roach then heard McTavish's voice on the radio, "Roach I've been compromised, keep a low profile, go to plan b."

Roach moved across the wall towards the stairs far enough to see McTavish, when heard Major Petrov's voice again. "You have 5 seconds then I shoot your Conrad. 5. 4. 3."

Roach pulled the trigger.

"2." Petrov shouted.

The entire airbase shook as the fuelling station collapsed. McTavish put a bullet in Petrov's face and dived for cover as Roach lunged towards McTavish' landing point.

Covering each other as they went the two soldiers left the hangar and ran across the rest of the airbase runways. At the edge they slid down a bank turning back the way they had come from. McTavish lay down and took 3 guards down instantly, Roach taking down the others and as the last soldier collapsed 2 snow mobiles crested the slope. "get ready," McTavish shouted, taking cover round the corner of a hut and as the first snow mobile appeared McTavish stabbed his ice pick through the necks of both riders. Roach looked further around and got a collateral head shot. Roach get on that snow mobile let's get out of here. As the two shot away down the mountain more snow mobiles came over the crest.


End file.
